yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Diva Zero
A Diva Zero Deck is a build designed to make use of the interaction of the Destiny HERO engine with the Special Summon and searching capabilities of "Deep Sea Diva" to unleash several Synchro and Xyz Monsters, then using "Miracle Fusion" to Summon "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". Playing Style During the early game, the Deck wants to draw through a lot of cards and perform a lot of searches in order to get their combo pieces quickly. The "Destiny HERO Engine" allows for this, being able to be searched via "Elemental HERO Stratos" and "Reinforcement of the Army", then discarded via "Destiny Draw". Particularly, "Destiny HERO - Malicious" likes to be discarded with "Destiny Draw", so its effect can be used later. Due to the high number of DARK monsters, "Allure of Darkness" is an usual suspect too. "Future Fusion" is also a common sight, since it sets up Malicious instantly, sets up a "Miracle Fusion" play and thins the Deck. "Deep Sea Diva" also contributes to the Deck thinning, performing a quick Synchro or Xyz Summon for the early game while you get the appropriate cards in hand. Once the setup has been made and you've drawn enough cards, the build changes its priorities. Using Diva in combination with Malicious or a Lv4 monster already on the field, this build can drop down a Lv8 Synchro Monster like "Stardust Dragon" either by directly Summoning it with Diva + Malicious or "scaling" into it using a Lv6 Synchro as a middle step. Instead of going for a middle step with a Level 6, you can also Special Summon a Lv3 Monster with Diva like "Lost Blue Breaker" in order to summon "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" or "Mist Wurm". After you have a HERO monster and a Diva in Graveyard, you can use "Miracle Fusion" to Summon Absolute Zero. After you summon the first Zero, all other copies of Miracle are usable as you can use the first Zero to summon the subsequent ones. Due to the number of DARK monsters used and the Graveyard manipulation, "Dark Armed Dragon" is usually seen on these builds. Since few Traps are ran, "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" is also a common sight, although "Royal Decree" can be used on the build too. Since it has high compatibility with Diva, "Reborn Tengu" is a good pick, staying on the field long enough to perform a Synchro Summon combo. It also provides alternate win conditions, like "Dark Simorgh" and the ability to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Great Tornado". "Dark Grepher" is used to dump DARK monsters (Malicious in particular) into the Graveyard for more combos, pitching something you don't like in your hand or thinning your Deck from cards you can't use anymore. "Armageddon Knight" works similarly, having a less powerful effect but not consuming your hand in exchange. "Plaguespreader Zombie" and "Necro Gardna" are usual choices alongside Grepher/Armageddon. Since Malicious and Tengu provide good Tribute support, "Caius the Shadow Monarch" can also be played. Among the commonly used Destiny HEROes are the already mentioned Malicious and "Diamond Dude", since the Deck runs a lot of Normal Spells. "Destiny HERO - Doom Lord" is a good pick due to its ability to remove threats from the field (although just for a pair of turns), with the added benefit of taking all of the Xyz Materials from a monster, while "Fear Monger" is useful for getting second uses of the other D-HEROes. "Destiny HERO - Dasher" is useful if you run monsters that you'd rather Special Summon (like "Dark Simorgh"). "Destiny HERO - Plasma" can be used too, since Diva gets 2 monsters to the field easily: just have a 3rd one there already (which can be easy if you run Tengu) and follow up your Diva Summon with a Plasma Summon. "Scapegoat", commonly seen on builds using Plasma, is also a good idea since it allows Diva to Summon different monsters. "King of the Swamp" can also be used as an alternate mean to Summon Zero: it searches "Polymerization" and is a WATER monster itself. King of the Swamp also allows the use of "Debris Dragon" to unleash a quick Lv7 Synchro Monster. That particular combination lets you use "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", a monster known for being very powerful but rather difficult to Summon most of the time. Debris also can Summon Diva for a multiple Synchro/Xyz combo or Plasma Summon. Using "Polymerization" also allows the use of "Vision HERO Adoration". Since Absolute Zero is a WATER Elemental HERO, you can use "Mask Change" to transform it into "Masked HERO Vapor". While trading Zero for a lower ATK monster doesn't seem as good, "Mask Change" will trigger Zero's effect, clearing your opponent's field. Then you can use Vapor to attack directly, knowing that "Mirror Force" and the likes won't threaten you. If using "Mask Change", cards like "Elemental HERO Ocean" are recommended so you can use it even without Zero. Ocean is useful too, as it can recycle Stratos and your D-HERO monsters for more uses. It can even recycle fallen copies of Zero so you can fuse them again. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Deep Sea Diva * Reese the Ice Mistress * Spined Gillman * Lost Blue Breaker * Snowman Eater (good generic WATER monster) * Penguin Soldier (same as above) * King of the Swamp (if using Polymerization) * Debris Dragon (if using King of the Swamp) * Destiny HERO - Malicious * Destiny HERO - Fear Monger * Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude * Destiny HERO - Dasher * Destiny HERO - Doom Lord * Destiny HERO - Plasma * Elemental HERO Stratos * Elemental HERO Ocean * Dark Armed Dragon * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Dark Grepher * Armageddon Knight * Genex Ally Birdman * Sangan * Plaguespreader Zombie * Necro Gardna (if using Armageddon/Grepher) * Reborn Tengu * Dark Simorgh (if playing Tengu) * Mystic Tomato (if playing Armageddon Knight; searches Malicious and Diamond Dude too) Spell Cards * Destiny Draw * Allure of Darkness * Pot of Duality * Miracle Fusion * Future Fusion * Foolish Burial * Pot of Avarice * Parallel World Fusion * Polymerization * Mask Change * Scapegoat (if using Plasma) * Enemy Controller Trap Cards * Spiritual Water Art - Aoi * Royal Decree * Return from the Different Dimension * Solemn Warning Extra Deck * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Vision HERO Adoration (if using Polymerization) * Masked HERO Vapor (if using Mask Change) * Number 39: Utopia * Gem-Knight Pearl * Steelswarm Roach * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Daigusto Phoenix * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Colossal Fighter * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (if running the Debris/King combination) * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Orient Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Ally of Justice Catastor * Magical Android * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Locomotion R-Genex Weaknesses This Deck relies a lot on the Graveyard, so disrupting it is a good idea to take it down. "D.D. Crow", "Dimensional Fissure" and "Crevice into the Different Dimension" are really good against the Deck, but "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" is particularly useful. The Deck doesn't have anything that can be Normal Summoned and is able to deal with Kycoo (short of Stratos), while Kycoo prevents the effects of "Miracle Fusion" and Malicious. "Diva Zero" also performs a lot of Special Summons, so shutting them down is a good idea. "Steelswarm Roach" and "Thunder King Rai-Oh" work against the Synchro Monsters but won't do a thing against the Fusions, so using cards like "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" or "Archlord Kristya" is a better idea. Negating their effects is good too, so "Effect Veiler" and "Doomcaliber Knight" are reliable options. Searching is also a common strategy here, so using cards like "Mind Crush" can shatter your opponent's plans. Diva and Malicious have a very low ATK value, so "Chain Disappearance" can be used against them. "Debunk" is useful at shutting down Tengu, and can negate Absolute Zero if it activates on the Graveyard (which is the most common case). Category:Deck Type